Shattered Worlds
by BinaryCode101
Summary: A Vocaloid song-over (with all the violent and weird songs) OC warning, T for (possible) violence. Songs: Bad enD NighT series, Dark Woods Circus, Tailor on Enbizaka, Judgement of Corruption, Gift from the Princess Who Brought Sleep, Game of Life, Alice Human Sacrifice, Servant of Evil. Rate/Review please?
1. Nothing Could Go Wrong

Hey guys. I decided to take a break from some Friendship is Magic to write a Vocaloid song-over fanfic with several OCs. Because it seemed to be a good idea suggested by my friend, who wrote part of this.

Vocaloid and all songs used belong to respective owners (I'm too lazy to list everything.)

OCs belong to me and my friend.

-BinaryCoding

* * *

"The defendant, having given the judge some eyes-only evidence, is not-guilty!" The other side of the court groaned, while the defendant's side laughed, albeit a bit diabolically. The blue-haired judge, at the center of the room, kept a neutral face, although he was smiling deviously behind the mask. The good and lawful people handed over money to the judge to insure the criminals wouldn't survive the trial, but the evil would simply drop bags of money at his front doorstep. At this point, some people were crying. The judge finally showed a faint smile as people left the courtroom.

Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

A pink-haired tailor hummed a tune to herself as she cut some cloth. It was already red, reflecting the state of the rust-colored scissors she cut the cloth with. "My husband will enjoy this new dress!" She said happily.

Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

The puppeteer smiled as he rolled the corrupted dice again.

"All sixes, how lovely" he said to himself, "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. Lets see, automatic death! Sorry my dear, but you're out of the game. Blaming fate when life won't go your way? What a laugh, HA! Life is just a game..." A loud shriek came from the game board below. "Lets see, who's next?"

He thought nothing could go wrong.

* * *

The lady continued down the path, wielding her sword. She sliced down anything that got in her way. Even through towns, which she slaughtered the inhabitants as if they were the bushes and trees of the forest. A crimson path followed her through the land. A spade mark was tatooed on her wrist, glowing an ominous red. "If I kill everyone, I can get out right?!" The wind replied with silence.

She thought nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Two figures stood at an enormous balcony atop a giant castle. The perfect sunset was framed by the misty gray smoke from the neighboring countries.

"Allen? Can you do something for me?" The smaller one said, her dress waving in the wind.

"Yes, milady?" Allen Avadonia said, turning his head slightly.

"Just...stay here a little longer, please?" The princess said. Allen obliged, their hands intertwined through the haze.

Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

A sheet blew past an empty window. Toys lay strewn across the floor, as well as various other personal belongings. A woman sat quietly, rocking slowly back and forth on a chair. "Everyone has become happy after my medicine, and after my reward of wealth and freedom, I can protect over them." She caressed her lover's face. "And it was quite funny that you motivated me to do this, you lying, good-for-nothing cheater." She left his body there.

Nothing could go wrong now.

* * *

A girl with twin green pigtails hummed to herself. The clock hands that should have opened a letter were instead covered in blood. She looked happily to the bodies of several people, all dressed in fancy clothes and covered in blood. "Do I get my HappY endinG now?" She asked to the empty air, which responded in silence.

Nothing seemed to be wrong.

* * *

A yellow boat lay docked near the lake. A brother and a sister were quite a ways from it, studying a permanently-red path. But, that was a long time ago. The brother recalled that memory as he stabbed his twin with a black knife. As she died, he carried her body with him as he murdered more people.

Nothing could have gone wrong.

* * *

The residents smiled. Miku was now lost and driven to the point of madness. they had won already and they knew it. Nothing could go wrong now. Soon, Miku would be the new star for this Crazy NighT.

* * *

The mansion inhabitants thought 'Was it really a good idea? Should they really let the shadow do this to them?' The shadow sat back and watched the whole thing go down. Nobody knew where he was now. As the inhabitants looked frantically for the last page, the shadow smiled.

"The end they so badly desire... This page here... Soon, they will find Miku's letter, that false page I knew Miku would leave." he said

The page was soon picked up by the doll twins. Nothing could go wrong now. Miku was taken care of...

* * *

The man continued floating above the lake, continually singing his corrupting song. He thought of nothing but it. That's all he did, dusk to dawn, day and night... Nothing could go wrong with his song.

* * *

A girl sat upon a throne. looking around the castle.

"I shall not lose to death. I shall forever rule my country!" she said

Her entire country had been overrun by her distorted dream. The kingdom was hers. Nobody could ever take that away from her. Nothing could go wrong at this point, not a single thing!

* * *

The man sat there in the circus tent, wondering, _Will i ever get out of here? I want to see the world, taste its... "delicacies" hee hee... _He sat saying to himself how nothing could go wrong, nothing can, nothing will. Not ever...

* * *

While all this was happening, five people woke up, completely separated by their worlds.

One thought. 'How did that happen?'

Another looked out to the war scene. 'Was that real?'

'No way that happened! I'm getting to the bottom of this.' Another said.

'How did I kill so many people indirectly?' The shadows covered yet another's expression.

'What was that?' The last person asked out loud.

* * *

A dark figure leaned back from his assortment of floating orbs. A piece of a broken mask covered its face.

"Good. This will be quite interesting. Nothing could possibly go wrong."

* * *

A shadow sat, watching everything that was going on.

"That pitiful fool is back? After all these years... All of them... He doesn't have the slightest idea what he's getting into, messing with me... We'll see who gets the world first... or rather, who ends with it... Nyahahaha... For now, lets sit back and watch the fireworks, as they used to say... At least, back when i was alive..." he said to nobody. He looked, gazing over a tiny red crystal he held in his hand. "Lets see how he fairs, without this..."


	2. The Crazy Mess that Started it All

The Vocaloid action doesn't start for another 2 chapters, this is exposition and/or introducing the main plot.

-BinaryCoding

* * *

"Hurry, Hurry! Its time for the festivities! The hundred year peace treaty was signed exactly one hundred years ago, can you believe it? Anyways, the mayor will be here shortly for a speech, well, in an hour anyway. Come back then, and don't be late!" the mayor's assistant said.

"Yes, yes, a special speech indeed..." a voice said. The assistant's eyes widened.

"No need to worry citizens, I'll have this all sorted out soon with the mayor." he assured.

After the course of that hour, here's what happened. First, the lights and power went out. Then, everyone panicked. The crowd gathered in the central square. The assistant was now hanging from a rope above the shark pits. Meanwhile, dark clouds spread across all the lands, corrupting 95% if those below, the rest seemed protected by some mysterious force...

"GET ME DOWN!" he said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to tonight's show! Last chance, little assistant, tell me now, or get dunked in the shark pit." said a man with a cracked mask.

"Fine, I confess! I only work for the mayor to have access to his library!" he said. The masked man just stared at him curiously. "Oh, you mean that... NEVER!"

"Have it your way" he said as he cut the rope. Just then, a dome came over the crowd, but below the assistant, leaving the masked hoodlum and the assistant out of the dome. The assistant now stood on top.

"To those of you under the dome, your fate is now sealed... I'll deal with you later my dear masked friend..." a voice said.

"Ha ha, very funny. Stop it masked guy!" the assistant shouted.

"That... that wasn't me...Who are you?" the masked hoodlum asked.

"And I suppose you didn't kidnap the mayor either?" the assistant asked sarcastically. The masked person just glared at him. "Oh, you're serious..." A shadowy figure dashed over to the assistant and stole two things from his pockets, a red jewel, and a book. "HEY! MY BOOK!" The assistant panicked. "OH NO, NOT THAT TOO... THE WORLD IS DOOMED. At times like these, I find it best to curl up in a hole, and accept fate."

"Go ahead and do that, I'm getting out of here!" the masked man said. He quickly spun his cape and disappeared.

Meanwhile, the various citizens under the dome panicked. Some began running around in circles and screaming. Most began finding an edge of the dome and pounding on it, screaming to be released.

"Fools, my hypnosis will make you all my loyal servants! Struggling is pointless. Do what the assistant said, minus the creepy curl up in a pit part..." The voice said. They continued anyways.

However, a few managed to get out of the dome beforehand. This included, but was not limited to the town baker, blacksmith, and the mayor's guard.

At that very moment, in each of the seven kingdoms, portals formed to the 13 worlds of darkness. The portals seemed to run off of at least one main evil per portal. Darkness flowed out of them all and spread across the land...


	3. With Such Outrageous Perfection

Approximately one more chapter before the time change catches up, and the Vocaloids come in two.

* * *

The assistant slipped off the dome. He landed in a laser net.

"OW, OW, OW, this stings!" He screamed

"Sorry, all we had!" said a boy. "I'm Kyle, and this is Elizabeth. Just be glad you didn't splat on the ground. We come from the kingdom of machines"

"Good for you" the assistant said bitterly.

The assistant saw a person walk up. "What's up?" He said, eating a donut.

"You should have been guarding the mayor," The assistant said "Now look what's happened. You should be ashamed."

The guard continued nonchalantly eating his donut. "The mayor looked pretty safe to me. Besides, I was on break."

The assistant engaged the guard in a very verbal debate about the mayor being guarded at all times. The conversation was cut very short when a hooded figure whipped out a dagger at both of their necks.

"Wake up. Can't you see that we're in trouble right now? I heard your confession at the shark tank. So tell us what you know." The figure said, putting her daggers down. The guard put a hand on his sword while the assistant pulled out a ninja star, but both put down their weapons when they saw her words made sense.

"Ok, ok, I'll share what I learned from the mayoral library. It goes a little like this." The assistant started his tale.


	4. The Crazed Show Continues!

Story time!

Vocaloids in the next chapter!

(and the time lapse is now resolved. if you don't get this, then read chapters 2-4 before chapter 1, then read chapter one, then 5.)

* * *

"Allow me to explain everything. You see, 100 years ago, the mask was to be locked away by a young boy, never to be found. Nobody was to see it ever again. Yet the next week, the mask returned on a new user. The brute destroyed everything, including all the old kingdoms. After the five heroes who won first founded seven new kingdoms, the masked person returned. This time, he tied up a few loose ends.

"It is said that the heroes were all tragically killed by the masked person. It's said that the last thing that person ever said, was 'The Crown will be mine, I shall return, after I find the right half of this mask, I shall rule all!' It's said that the citizens destroyed the man and the mask was lost somewhere in the fight. Now it's returned. Only now, it's the right half of the mask... The left half is still unaccounted for. Nobody ever found it; it appears as though this new mask wearer has had the same luck as all the researchers had.

"Nobody can find it, nobody. Although as of late, it seems anything is possible. Right now, I'd wager the 13 worlds of darkness are the things mainly spreading the darkness. We have to find the first one and shut it down. Let's start in the Kingdom of the machines." the assistant said.

Just then, the chatting group of five was knocked unconscious, as the mask wearer walked by, stole what appeared to be a fourteenth of something, then vanished.

"Now, escape from cruel, cold reality... I have another fourteenth of the mask, from the kingdom of Nature. One piece of the story that was unwritten, the heroes had stashed away a fourteenth of the mask in each kingdom. Except for the half I wear now that is..." the masked man said smugly. At that moment, the group plunged into their dreams.


	5. Til the Point of Madness

OK, here are the Vocaloid songs. Specifically, Bad enD NighT. R/R!

Vocaloid belongs to Crypton

Bad enD NighT belongs to Hitoshizuku-P

OCs (the shadowed girl, the assistant, Simon, Elizabeth, and Kevin.) belong to me and my friend.

* * *

The group arrived at the first portal. The assistant pulled out a book.

"The first portal. The Bad End Mansion lies beyond this portal. But only some of us can enter. Those leaders in there are darker versions of us. They know our weaknesses and our thoughts. They could corrupt any of us in an instant. The people who are good and nice, have worse bad versions in these portals. For no apparent reason, I think it best Elizabeth, Kyle and Simon stay out. No apparent reason, like I said." the assistant said as he smiled suspiciously.

Little did anyone know he was right. As Simon, Elizabeth and Kyle stayed out of it, the assistant and the shadowed figure went in. They soon found they were outside a mansion, dressed as two villagers. They knocked on the mansion's severely damaged door.

"Hello, is anybody there?" they screamed.

"Ah, welcome, do you need some help?" the butler said.

"Welcome..." said a boy, spinning like a puppet.

"To our wondrous mansion!" said a girl, finishing his sentence.

"Do they always finish each other's sentences?" the assistant asked.

"Yes, I suppose they do..." the butler said.

"Here, let me serve you some tea." said a maid. The assistant reached for some tea.

"Are you crazy?! We're in a dark world, and you're about to take tea from someone who could be evil?!" the shadow whispered frantically.

"Good point..." the assistant replied. "Well, we gotta find out which three of them are the evil versions!"

"A meeting such as this surely must be fate!" said the master.

"Then we'll party! Party! Let us welcome you!" said the twins.

"So when they don't finish each other's sentences, they speak in unison?" asked the shadow.

"Afraid so." said the maid.

"Let us give a toast!" said a lady.

"Are you ready?" asked the doll girl.

"Are we indeed!" chimed the mistress.

"Then, let us begin!" They all chorused.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The shadow said.

"No kidding." The assistant agreed. "But we have to go in."

And the two of them walked through the threshold into the ominous mansion.


	6. Let Us Sing, Let Us Dance

On the other version of this, the rough draft, this was originally two chapters, but the first was too short, so enjoy this!

Before I forget, school's starting, so we might not get a chapter or two up. Just to let ya know!

-BinaryCoding

* * *

"But you can't leave now," said the boy

"You must stay for dinner!" said the girl

"Miku, stay! Stay and join us for dinner!" said the lady.

"What did she just call you?" the assistant asked.

"Miku..." the shadow replied.

"Well, it doesn't appear we have much of a choice but to stay for dinner... We must find the evil versions!" the assistant pointed out.

"Here, have my chair!" the boy insisted.

"And mine!" the girl insisted.

"It's just what we need!" the assistant said. "I'll explain later, but for now, we need to wait and play along."

"What?" the shadow questioned.

"Sing, Dance and Make Merry!" sang everyone, assistant included! "Forget what's sweet and bitter 'til the point of madness, enjoy a happy night!"

"Have you lost it?!" the shadow said.

"Let me show you to your rooms." the butler said.

"Everything will be fine, eventually, someone will slip and let us know who is who!" said the assistant.

When the two awoke in their separate rooms, it was still dark out. They ran downstairs to find the twins in front of the grandfather clock.

"Oh great, these two again..." the shadow said.

"They remind me of possessed dolls from a haunted mansion" the assistant said.

"Shall we..." the girl said, a bit too enthusiastic.

"Tell you a secret?" said the boy, finishing the sentence with another little signature spin.

"Take a look at the clock!" they both sang.

At this point, the duo was very frightened. They panicked and fled into a secret room.

"Jesus..." said the assistant.

"Jesus!" said the shadow.

The reason they were frightened was quite simple. In front of them were piles of coffins!

"Oh my, oh my..." The mistress said, with a bit of a small smile on her face.

"So I guess they saw it." The master continued, not at all distressed.

"Danger! Danger!" The boy shouted.

"Please, don't be too scared!" The maid said.

"Where are you going?" the girl shouted said.

"Where indeed?" the butler followed, only with a neutral face, not one of distress or sadness.

"Please Wait!" they all shouted.

"We gotta think this over, how do we get home?" the assistant shouted.

"When the play is over..." sang the mistress and master

"Wait, what play?" the assistant said.

"Then you shall return..."chorused the maid and butler. At this point the assistant fled the scene to hide at the mansion entrance.

"I can't take it anymore! Yell when you've figured it all out!" the assistant shouted

"Wait, stop, you're going to regret this!" The shadow yelled.

"I need to find the HappY endinG, but where can I look?" The assistant exited the room to find the grandfather clock again.

The shadow thought. The master and mistress seemed a bit too happy, not distressed. And the butler...something was off about him.

The shadow at this time, was driven to what is most commonly known, as the point of madness. The shadow ran upstairs, grabbed the clock hands, and shoved the residents all into a corner, about to hurt the mistress, butler and master.

"STOP!" the assistant shouted. "There are some innocents. You see, I figured it out. No matter how off these people may seem, only three are guilty. The first one I noticed was the doll boy. The chair he gave me, what I found underneath it was dynamite! It had been extinguished though, by someone. The ones sitting next to me, were the shadow, and the doll girl. The doll boy is truly guilty! Next, the butler, the first one to welcome us in. All too quickly. Then, my bed wasn't comfy! Lastly, I may or may not have snuck a cup of tea from the maid's tray anyway... It was awful! Of course, no way to tell for sure, so i guess there's only one way to make sure to get all culprits... Sadly..."

"I'm on it..." the shadow said.

About half an hour later, the scene could only be described in detail by two people, neither of which were really open to sharing the details. The 'cast' and the 'stage' were all gone, and the shadow could swear she heard the master, mistress, and butler sing softly.

"All the acts are done and the show is over..." The master said with his dying breath.

"...shall we all leave this world now together?" The mistress got one last word in before her throat was slit.

"...Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter." The butler said.

"...'til the point of madness, hope you fancy this Bad enD NighT!" chimed an unknown voice.

After the assistant and shadow left through an opened return portal, a figure slipped out of hiding.

"A good show you two put on tonight, see you both later..." said a shadowy figure, picking up a letter one of the two must have dropped.


	7. Wake Up, Let's Think!

Trust me, we're trying to write the out-of-song stuff as short as possible. Trying very hard. School got in the way. And Kagerou Project.

JIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-BinaryCoding

"Really? That sounds dreadful..." said Kyle. The two had told them of the adventure (minus graphic details.)

"Then, the portal closed behind us." the shadow said.

"So, while you were gone, we figured it best to do all of the security guard's first. He's the most menacing."

"Yeah, um... Not gonna happen... No idea who is who, a book was stolen from me, a very dark book. Now I have no idea who which portal contains who... There really was a reason behind last portal, but it was a dark ominous book, didn't think anyone else would approve." the assistant said.

"Really, hadn't noticed AT ALL." the shadow replied. "It was right once, trustworthy enough for now I suppose."

"Well, I do remember one more, but its..." The assistant said as he was cut off.

"NOT TO BE SHARED!" the masked man said as he appeared. "Hope you all had fun, because that ends now. MINIONS!" An army of machines appeared all around. They took the assistant hostage and threw him across the area, into what looked like the kingdom of sleep and dreams. "Now then, let's fight!"

"Do something you two! Your kingdom's robots are doing it, shut them down!" the shadow demanded.

"We can't, we're only amateurs!" said Elizabeth.

"You two are officially useless." the shadow said. "And the assistant too!"

"Well, now what?" asked Kyle.

"We fight to the death!" replied the shadow.

"Indeed we shall. Now, I've got more important things to do. Minions, don't fail me. I've got more important things to do here than make certain of your demise." the masked man said.

"You two have laser blasters, do something!" said the guard.

Elizabeth and Kyle began blasting at the numerous robots. Simon took out his gun and began shooting at the masked man, who dodged most of the bullets while firing black magic at the guard. The shadow, with almost no effort, stabbed the robots in places that locked their joints down or made them blow up.

All this took place in about an hour before the masked man was cornered by the four very angry people. He took another quick look around.

"You're too late to stop my plan, fools! Nothing will get in my way, not you or anyone else!" He created a dark portal, stepped through and disappeared. The portal closed as soon as he went in.

"Dang, we let him get away!" The shadow said, looking around. "I guess we can only go into the land of sleep and dreams to go save the assistant. He did have most of the information we needed..."

"Hey, look!" Kyle said, holding some papers. "I found these when he escaped."

The shadow grabbed them and looked through the stack. "It seems that the land of sleep and dreams has been designated with the Princess Who brings Sleep and the Servant of Evil. We should go in and check if the assistant's there."

The four of them were still wondering who that mysterious masked man was.

The group of four arrived to clouds beyond the eye could see. They couldn't even see in front of them, or behind them. The exit from where they came was completely covered by the huge white clouds, and as they passed by, some could swear there were little worlds being depicted in them.

"So where do we start looking?" Elizabeth asked.

The shadow shrugged, then disappeared into the clouds, trying to find a sign of a portal.

Each went their separate ways, until Kyle tripped over something and landed into a portal. The shadow followed the sounds and came across the portal, with a hastily scribbled note that said "Do not let Elizabeth in this portal" lying in front of it. The shadow bunched some clouds around it to create a cloud wall. 'If this is the Princess Who Brought Sleep's portal, then this must be where the assistant went through.'

"Besides, he can't go in his own." She thought as she stepped into the darkness.

"On the contrary my dear friend, he can... It's just not a good idea..." a voice said, not that of the masked man, but another... That was the last thing the shadow heard before going into the portal.


End file.
